Who Are You? 'Caged and Hidden'
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Kumajiro has lived a long time and he knew from his master's experience; no one really knows who you are. Kumajiro has never been caged before, but given who he knows; he has a pretty good idea of what it was like to be in one…


**Who are you?**

"**Caged and Hidden."**

**Summary: Kumajiro has lived a long time and he knew from his master's experience; no one really knows who you are. Kumajiro has never been caged before, but given who **_**he**_** knows; he has a pretty good idea of what it was like to be in one…**

Kumajiro has lived a long time and he knew from his master's experience; no one really knows who you are.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your master."

Canada, the second largest country. The greatest hockey player. The most peaceful country. The nicest there is. The one who loved him.

"Who are you?"

"Vhat?!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, a _polarbӓr_. Uh, _mein name ist _Germany…"

Germany, the misunderstood, ex-Nazi country. Second most populated country in central Europe. High mountain: Zugspitze; full of castles and history. Once Holy Roman Empire. Best Friend of Italy and Japan.

"Who are you?"

"Oh _Yukidama_-san. I'm Japan."

Nihon, the sun's origin. Survivor of Hiroshima, Nagasaki, and the earthquake/tsunami of 2011. One of the more advanced countries. Peaceful if only a little. Beautiful, traditional, and full of culture.

"Who are you?"

"Oh hello _snezhok_. My name is Russia; you know me da?"

Russia, largest country, second greatest hockey player; most feared country. Once USSR, ex-communist. Greatest vodka, coldest winter; courtesy of General Winter. Home of Laika, the first dog to be launched and to die in orbit.

"Who are you?"

"Dude! I'm America the hero!"

America. Who doesn't know almost everything about America? The strongest but the friendliest. The most patriotic with its people having the greatest sense of nationalism and pride.

"Who are you?"

"Why hello there _peu boule de neige_; you're my _mignon fils_ polar bear right?"

"Who are you?"

*chuckle* "My name is France."

France, the country of romance with its Eiffel Tower and affiliation of roses. Said to have the finest gourmet food and the most beautiful scenery. Also said to be the most cowardly country; running away from any fight.

"Who are you?"

*sigh* "I'm China, now go away _chéngdān_."

China, the oldest and the bluntest. Full of tradition and technology. Inventor of the gunpowder that kills millions today. Current communist. Strict and different are how you describe him and his people.

"Who are you?"

"Why hello there _orso polare_! Hey do you want some pasta?"

"Who are you?"

"No? More for Italy!"

Italy, home of gelato, cheese, pasta, and much, much more. Tradition and the Leaning Tower of Pisa, culture; lots of water. People describe Italy as a boot or by its flag; green, white, red.

"Who are you?"

"Oh hello Kumajiro. My name is England, remember?"

England, British, Red Coats, Queen Elizabeth, Keep Calm and Carry On. Big Ben, Churches and Cathedrals, Castles, the Royal Guard and their big hats. The ones who started America! Who doesn't know almost everything about England?

Who doesn't know any of those countries?

No one,

Yet,

Everyone.

Who really knows Germany, or Russia, or any of them?

Many have tried to _look_ _through_ their brick walls.

But who's gone at them with sledgehammers? Who's ever tried to break them down?

Who ever tried to know them?

…

Kumajiro has never been caged before, but given who _he_ knows; he has a pretty good idea of what it was like to be in one…

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translations: all from google translate**

Polarbӓr – polar bear, German

mein name ist – my name is, German

yukidama – snowball, Japanese

snezhok – bear, Russian

peu boule de neige – little snowball, French

mignon fils – little son, French

_chéngdān_ – bear, Chinese (traditional)

orso polare – polar bear, Italian

**I don't have many facts for the story but that's cuase I was in class when I wrote this and didin't have a computer on hand. NO INSULT TO THE COUNTRY ITSELF, I JUST MEANT THE HETALIAN COUNTRY PERSONALITY! **

**No flames plz and thx! Have a nice day~!**


End file.
